


Ang Tulang Pinamagatang Ikaw

by czar_feline



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Brothers!Mew&Bright, M/M, Nurse!Win, doctor!mew
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_feline/pseuds/czar_feline
Summary: Lumingon si Bright sa kapatid at ngumiti, “No, Kuya will always be someone better than me.” Simula bata sila, kahit kailan hindi nakuha ni Mew na magalit sa kapatid. Kahit na nakikipag away si Bright sa magulang nila, kahit kailan ay hindi ito nakipag away sa kanya. Madalas pa ngang pag siya na ang nagsabi, sumusunod na ito.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chiva-aree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright/Win, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Sarawat/Tine (2gether: The Series), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Ang Tulang Pinamagatang Ikaw

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with a new fic. I enjoyed writing this, I hope you'd enjoy reading it too. :)
> 
> ps. please excuse my typos and other errors. hehe

Sa sobrang sabik ni Mew, halos hindi siya nakatulog at alas singko pa lang ng umaga ay dilat na dilat na siya. Paano ba naman, matapos ang tatlong taon, may umuwi ng bansa. Maaga siyang pumunta sa airport, siguro ay halos mga dalawang oras din siyang naghintay. Wala lang yon sa kanya, nakapag hintay nga siya ng tatlong taon, ilang oras pa kaya.

“I know you’re tired and I want you to rest pero kain ka muna please?” Mahinanong sabi ni Mew kay Gulf na kaunti na lang ay pipikit na ang mga mata. “But I’m so sleepy na.” Sagot nito na may kasamang pag nguso na siya namang kahinaan nung isa. Walang nagbago, ganun pa rin si Gulf at ganun pa rin siya. Mahinang nilalang sa harap ni Gulf.

Maaga ang pag land ni Gulf pauwi sa bansa at medyo matagal din ang byahe kaya medyo puyat din siya. Mabuti na lang andiyan si Mew para sunduin siya sa airport at 'eto nga’t ipinagluto pa siya ng agahan. Ano pa nga bang hihilingin niya kay Mew. Meron pa pala, _sana siya na lang. Sana._

Umuwi siya galing Paris after three years ng pag-aaral. Parang ang tagal noon kung iisipin, pero parang kahapon lang yung pag alis niya.

“I knew it, kung inihatid kita sa condo mo, you would have gone to bed immediately. But you should never go to bed hungry, lagi ko naman pinapaalala 'yon sa'yo.” Inilapag ni Mew ang maleta ni Gulf sa sala at dahan dahang itinulak ang bisita papunta sa kusina. “You know me so well.” Sagot nito nang ‘di naman pinipigilan yung isa.

“Wow, what do we have here? I missed your food, Doctor Chef.” Pang aasar ni Gulf habang paupo sa may breakfast counter. Magaling na doktor, magaling pa magluto, sobrang bait pang kaibigan, anak, at kapatid.

“I missed you more, though.” Sagot ni Mew habang matapang niyang hinawakan ang kamay ni Gulf. Halos sumabog siya kanina sa tuwa nang magkita ulit sila sa airport. Walang pagpipigil, tumakbo siya at niyakap ito ng mahigpit. Sa fifteen years nilang pagkakaibigan, hindi nag bago ang nararamdaman ni Mew para kay Gulf. Simula first year high school hanggang ngayon, mahal na mahal niya pa rin si Gulf, kahit hanggang magkaibigan lang sila.

“I’m home, Kuya, are you here?” Sigaw ni Bright na kakauwi lang galing sa gig niya. Magulo ang buhok nito, amoy alak at halatang pagod na pagod. “Whose baggage is this? Who else is here?” Tanong niya nang agad niyang nakita ang unfamiliar na maleta sa may sala.

Nang marinig ito ni Mew, kahit ayaw niya ay binitawan niya ang kamay ng kabigan. Kung tumingin sana siya sa muka nito ay nakita niya sana ang pagkawala ng mga ngiti. Pero hindi na rin niya siguro ito mapapansin dahil mabilis din ito bumalik nang lingunin nito ang dumating.

“Hi, Bright. ”

Napahawak sa ulo si Bright ng makita kung sino ang bisita nila. Mabilisan niyang inilapag ang gitara at bag sa sahig bago ito tumakbo papunta kay Gulf. Halos malaglag sa upuan si Gulf sa pagtakbo ni Bright, buti na lang ay mahigpit ang yakap nito.

“Is that really you? I missed you so much! Kailan ka dumating?” Walang mapagsidlan ang galak ni Bright samantalang ang kapatid nama’y wala ng nagawa kundi initin ang pagkain na inihanda niya para sa kaibigan.

Wala nga talagang nagbago, pati sa kapatid niya wala rin. Di maitatangging yung pagod sa mukha ng kapatid niya ay biglang nawala. Yung mga mata niyang ilang taon ng kinukupasan ng liwanag ay biglang nagbalik.

Mahal na mahal niya ang kapatid niya, kahit anong ikipinasaway nito’y lagi siyang andiyan para tulungan at turuan ito. Wala namang masama siguro kung aaminin niya sa sariling makirot sa puso niya na parehas pa sila ng nagustuhan ng kapatid niya. Wala siyang magawa, siya ang mas matanda kaya siya ang nag paparaya.

“I just got here this morning, your Kuya picked me up from the airport kanina.” Sagot ni Gulf na ngiting ngiti din kay Bright. “I was away for three years and you’ve already grown this much. You’re starting to be more like your Kuya na.” Noon pa lang, fond na fond na si Gulf kay Bright. Spoiled na spoiled, bigay lahat ng gusto.

Lumingon si Bright sa kapatid at ngumiti, “No, Kuya will always be someone better than me.” Simula bata sila, kahit kailan hindi nakuha ni Mew na magalit sa kapatid. Kahit na nakikipag away si Bright sa magulang nila, kahit kailan ay hindi ito nakipag away sa kanya. Madalas pa ngang 'pag siya na ang nagsabi, sumusunod na ito.

“By the way, do you have any plans for the day? When are you free? I wanna catch up with you.” Tanong ni Bright kay Gulf. Siguro kung merong isang bagay lang na kinaiinggitan ni Mew sa kapatid niya, 'eto yung tapang, lakas ng loob, lalo na sa pagyayaya kay Gulf.

“Uhm-“

“Gulf, magpahinga ka muna. You just got off from a long-hauled flight. Bright, he needs to rest, ikaw din ilang days ka nang puyat. Do you want to get sick?” Singit ni Mew habang inilalagay ang mga pagkain sa mesa. Napatingin ulit si Bright sa kapatid pero hindi ito tumitingin sa kanya pabalik. 'Di sanay na pinapagalitan ni Kuya.

“Don’t worry, I’ll hit you up when I’m free ha? The only thing I could tell you right now is both of us need sleep.” Patawang sagot ni Gulf na nagpatawa din naman kay Bright.

Magsasalita pa sana si Bright nang biglang tumunog ang door bell. Isa lang naman ang pwedeng pumunta sa bahay nila ng ganitong oras, wala nang iba. Napakamot ng ulo si Bright pero hindi siya tumayo para buksan ang pinto kaya napilitan si Mew na siya na lang gumawa.

“Good morning po, Kuya Doctor! Andiyan po si Bright?” Bungad nito nang makapasok. “Good morning, Win. He’s inside, come in.”

“Ano na namang ginagawa mo dito? Agang aga makakakita ako ng Metapanget” Pang asar na tanong ni Bright na hindi pa rin nililingon ang bisita.

“Oh my gosh! Kuya Gulf! Dumating ka na pala?”

“Yes, Win! Kanina lang. I missed you! Ang tangkad mo na din! I heard from Mew you’re a nurse now?” Tumayo si Gulf para akapin si Win na may dalang cookies. “Namiss din kita Kuya Gulf. Wala ka pa ring pinagbago, parang hindi na tumatanda! Hihi. Yes, Kuya, nurse na ako, parehas kami ng hospital ni Doc. Mew!”

“That’s so nice to know! By the way, is that for me?” Pang asar ni Gulf kahit na alam niya naman kung para kanino talaga yung dala ng nakababata. “Ay, Kuya, next time gagawan kita. Pero ito, para kay Bright ‘to. Screen Brightness, tikman mo binake ko, hugis araw ‘to oh.”

“Ayoko ko ng cookies.” Singit ni Bright, napasimangot si Win dito mabuti na lang at mabait ang kuya nito. “I like cookies, Gulf likes it too. We can share it if it’s okay with you?” Nang marinig naman ito ni Bright, tumayo na siya at kinuha ang dala ni Win.

“I never said I won’t eat it though.” Sabi ng nakasimangot na binata bago higitin si Win papunta sa kwarto niya. “Pag ito hindi masarap, patay ka sakin.” Pagtuloy ni Bright habang si Win naman na ay masayang nag pahigit sa binata. “Hoy! Masarap yan, promise! Tumikin na ako kanina.”

Kung may Gulf si Mew, May Win naman si Bright. Mas maaga lang silang nagkakilala ni Win. At kung peaceful ang simula ng friendship nila Mew, iba ang kila Bright. Magka-klase sila noong elementary pero magka-away sila. Ang isa’t isa ang dahilan kung bakit napapatawag ang magulang nila sa guidance office nang medyo madalas dalas.

Nung unang beses nilagyan ni Bright ng bubblegum yung buhok Win. Nung pangalawang beses nagbatuhan sila ng baon nilang lunch. Pangatlong beses tinulak ni Bright si Win sa hagdan. Pang apat na beses ni lock ni Win si Bright sa banyo at madami pang iba.

Nang magbinata naman si Bright lalo itong naging gwapo pero suplado kaya madaming nagkakagusto at madaming ding nakakaaway.

Dagdag na rin dito na nung mas tumanda siya, mas tumigas ang ulo at mas nakakaaway ang magulang. Lagi itong mag isa at hindi rin maagang umuuwi sa bahay. Okay naman sila ng kuya niya. Mabait naman talaga ‘yon at mahal na mahal siya. Napapagod lang siya sa sinasabi ng magulang niyang sana mas katulad siya ng kuya niyang nagtapos na Cum Laude.

Naging magkabigan lang sila nung nag kolehiyo na.

_“Kawawa ka naman, wala palang friend si shine Bright like a diamond.” Sabi ni Win sa kanya nung isang hapong madaanan niya ulit ito sa isang eskinita malayo layo sa school nila._

_“Wala kang pake, Metapanget.”_

_“Wala naman talaga. Mukha ka lang tanga.” Hindi na sumagot dito si Bright at iiwan na rin sana ito ni Win. Natigil lang ito nang mapansin niyang iika-ika ito at may dugo sa tagiliran. “Shit, Bright! Nasaksak ka ba?”_

_“Fucking assholes. Kasalanan ko bang panget sila.”_

_“Ha? Sinong panget? Bakit ka may saksak? Sinong gumawa nito?” 'Di na mapakali si Win, nagtitingin siya sa daan ng pwedeng parahing taxi para madala ang dating kaklase sa ospital._

_“Yung mga panget na boyfriend nung mga may gusto sakin.”_

_“Wow ha, mamamatay ka na lang nagyayabang ka pa. Tara na sa hospital.”_

_“Shit. Wag. Baka pagalitan ako ni Kuya.”_

_“Ay so, pabayaan na lang natin na nagdudugo ka nang ganyan?” Tiningnan na lang ni Bright si Win nang masama pero hindi na ito umangal nang makapara ito ng taxi. Siyang tunay nga na pagdating nila sa hospitalm maya maya’y dumating ang kuya ni Bright na isa palang doktor._

_“Ano pang ginagawa mo dito, pwede ka ng umuwi.”_

_“Wow, wala man lang thank you? I saved your life, excuse me???”_

_“Salamat.” Sagot ni bright na parang labas naman sa ilong. Maiinis pa sana si Win kaya lang kawawa naman, nasaksak na nga kanina._

_“Hoy! Kapatid mo pala yon? Anong nangyari sa’yo? Haha!” Asar ni Win kay Bright. Umalis yung kuya nito saglit para magcheck ng ibang pasyente pero babalik din daw agad. Buti na lang at hindi malalim yung saksak kay Bright kaya may tatlong tahi lang siya sa may tadyang._

_“I get that a lot, alam ko naman, matagal na. Kuya will always be someone better than me” medyo nagulat dito si Win dahil akala niya ay makikipag asaran pa si Bright sa kanya kaya lang biglang nagdrama. “I know he even looks better than me.” Mahina nitong sabi habang ipinipikit ang mata._

_“Hindi naman.”_

_“Ha?”_

_“Hindi naman siya mas gwapo sa’yo.”_

_“Bulag ka ba? Kuya is better than me in all aspects, matagal ko nang tinananggap yon.”_

_“Mas gwapo ka nga sa kanya. Para sakin lang naman yun e, kung ayaw mo maniwala, edi wag.”_

_“Seriously?”_

_“Oo nga. Mas gwapo ka sa kuya mo, ang pangit lang talaga ng ugali mo.”_

_Simula noon, lagi na silang nagkakasama. Doon din nakita ni Win kung ano ba talaga si Bright. Okay naman pala ito. Actually sobrang okay niya pala, mabait din naman pala. Talented din siya, magaling mag gitara, marunong sumulat ng kanta at tula. Sobrang okay din pala siya, 'di lang yata okay sa puso ni Win._

“Nakita ko yung gamit mo sa sala, kararating mo lang ba?” Tanong ni Win habang kumakain si Bright. Ayaw daw ng cookies, parang hindi naman. “Yep, so be quiet, I’m a little grumpy.”

“Little grumpy? Parang hindi naman… little?” Pang asar ni Win na dumiretso sa kama ng kaibigan para mahiga.

“Win, remember what I told you three years ago?”

“Ha? Alin? Ang dami daming mong sinasabi sakin ang daldal mo kaya.” Binato siya ni Bright ng unan galing sa couch malapit sa bintana nito. “Ito naman, 'di naman mabiro si shine Bright like a diamond. Ano nga ba ‘yon?”

“I told you, I’ll confess my feelings for Gulf pagbalik niya.” Ay oo nga pala. Nung naging magkaibigan sila ni Bright at bumibisita siya dito sa bahay nila, lagi itong nakatanghod sa kaibigan ng kuya. Si Gulf. Si Gulf. Si Gulf. Ang tahimik at walang kasing mayuming si Gulf. Ang mabait at paborito ng magkapatid na si Gulf.

“Anong plano mo?” Tanong ni Win kahit ayaw niya namang malaman. Pero support lang, para kay Bright. “I’m planning to take him somewhere nice, beach siguro then dinner. I’m planning to write a poem for him. What do you think?” Hindi inubos ni Bright ang cookies na dala ni Win at inilagay ito sa mesa niya. Malamang nasarapan ito kaya tinitipid. Ugali niya noon pa lang na napansin ni Win. Maya maya pa’y saka siya tumabi kay Win.

“Hmmm. Okay naman? Gusto mo samahan kita maghanap ng place?” Muntikan nang batukan ni Win ang sarili sa sinabi. Tiningnan siya ni Bright ng medyo matagal bago ito humiga at sumagot, “Okay, pero tulog muna tayo. I’m so fucking tired.” Habang ipinapatong ang braso nito sa tiyan ni Win at hinihigit ito palapit.

Talaga naman si Bright kay Win, walang awa. Nung umalis si Gulf three years ago, binalak ni Win na magparamdam kahit kaunti kay Bright. Mas naging close naman sila, hindi rin siya makapaniwalang may ka-clingy-han din palang taglay si Bright. Hindi niya lang inakalang after three years ay ganun pa rin ang nararamdaman ng kaibigan. Akala niya napasok niya na puso ni Bright, pero ito na napalayas na siya agad.

“Are they dating now?” Tanong ni Gulf nang marinig ng sinara ni Bright ang pinto ng kwarto niya. Lumingon sa kanya si Mew na parang hindi naintidihan kung sino ang tinutukoy ng kaibigan. “Ha? Bright and Win? They’re just friends.”

“Ah. Friends.”

Nagbago na ang shift ni Win sa hospital, after a month, day shift naman siya ngayon. Pasok siya ng six am, out siya ng six pm. Pero ganun din naman yun, parehas ng pagod. Gusto niya ng umuwi at matulog.

“Metapanget! Out ka na? Tara samahan mo ‘ko.” Biglang sigaw ni Bright na nasa loob pa ng sasakyan. Halos mabitawan ni Win ang cellphone niya ng marinig ito. “At saan naman tayo pupunta?” Sagot nito matapos kumalma. Pag kasakay niya ay nag drive na rin agad paalis si Bright.

“I found the perfect place.” Sagot nito ng may matagumpay na ngiti sa mga labi. Ahh, oo nga pala. Tanga nga pala si Win na nag offer na samahan yung gusto niyang tao para mag scout ng location para sa confession nito sa ibang tao. Nice, Win! Apir!

Dahil sa pagod, nakatulog si Win sa byahe, nagising na lang siya nang maramdaman yung paghawak ni Bright sa pisngi niya. “Wake up, we’re here.” Halos hindi makahinga si Win sa nangyari. Sobrang lapit ng mukha ni Bright na hindi naman na bago, ganyan talaga siya manggising, akala ay laging hahalik. Sana itinutuloy.

Mukhang mamahalin yung lugar, tahimik, medyo secluded pero maganda. Restaurant by the beach na malawak. “Come here, I made a reservation.”

“Reservation agad? Akala ko scout pa lang?”

“What’s wrong, we’re here anyway. And I want to try their food. Lilibre ka na nga aangal ka pa?”

“Wow e sino ba kasing nanghigit sakin dito?”

“Wow e sino bang nag volunteer na samahan ako dito?” Tumpak, sapul ang puso ni Win. Tanga!

“Sabi ko nga.” Napakamot na lang si Win sa hindi makati. Maya maya pa’y dumating na rin yung pagkain. Malulungkot na sana siya, buti na lang lahat ng inihain ay favorite niya. Buttered shrimp, calamary, chop suey, teka bakit nga lahat ng nakahain ay favorite niya?

“Bakit ito inorder mo? Kumakain ba nito si Kuya Gulf?”

“Hindi ko alam kung kumakain siya nito. Ito lang alam ko orderin.”

“Ha? Bakit ito lang?”

“Because these are your favorites.” Gusto namang bumigay ni Win don. Bakit naman po ganon si Bright. Natahimik na lang si Win at kumain, buti na lang favorite niya 'to kaya kakainin niya talaga yung mga nakahain.

“Gusto mong pumunta dun sa may beach?” Tanong ni bright nang matapos sila kumain. Syempre, wala naman magagawa si Win, umoo na lang siya. Kailangan niya rin ng fresh air dahil sa mga sinasabi ni Bright.

“Ready na ba yung confession mo?”

“Yes, but it’s not final yet. I only have a rough draft.”

“Gusto mo i-practice?” Grabe talaga minsan si Win, may pagka masokista din talaga.

“Uhh sure. It’s a poem. It’s a poem titled you.” Hindi na kailangan ni Bright ng kopya, madalas saulo niya yung mga kanta at tulang sinusulat niya.

The moment I saw you  
Did you feel it was fate?  
Like the stars in the night sky were shining  
You've been around for a long time  
Every time I think of a poem called 'you'  
I want to memorize it so I can remember you  
When the sad night comes, I'll protect you  
Can you hear my heart?  
Don't forget

Yung mga mata ni Win, parang yung tubig sa dagat, makinang sa ilalim ng liwanag ng buwan. Habang sinasabi ang kanyang tula. Habang nakikinig si Win. Habang nasa kanya ang mga mata ni Win. Habang andito sila ngayon.

In the passing season of my heart  
I know it doesn't change  
Just the way you look at me  
I think you have the whole world  
Every time I think of a poem called 'you'  
I want to memorize it so I can remember you  
When the sad night comes, I'll protect you  
Can you hear my heart?  
Don't forget

Habang humahalik ang alon sa dalampasigan. Habang kumakanta ang hangin. Habang kumikinang ang mga bituin.

Even when the day comes when the flowers bloom and fall  
Just remember about this one  
My heart belongs to you  
Someday we'll be  
It may be a long way off  
I could wait if it’s for you  
I'll be standing here in time  
Don't hesitate  
When that time comes

Dahan dahang naglakad si Bright. Dahan dahang hinawakan ang mga kamay. Dahan dahang lumapit. Dahan dahang pinaglapat ang mga labi. Mga labing, gumagalaw sa saliw ng alon ng dagat, ihip ng hangin, at tibok ng puso. Ang tagal hinintay, parang ayaw nang matapos.

“Win, are you crying?” Tanong ni Bright nang maramdamang tumutulo ang luha sa kanilang mga labi. Nang minulat ni Win ang mga mata, hindi niya namalayang umiiyak na pala siya.

“Hindi, ano, nadala lang ako. Ang ganda ng tulang ginawa mo. Sigurado ako mapapasagot mo si Kuya Gulf.” Sagot niya at tuluyan na ngang hindi napigilan ang pag tulo pa ng mga luhang ilang taon ng pilit umaalpas.

“Shhh, Win, I’m here, I’m here.” Hindi naman madamot si Bright sa mga yakap, minsan nga’y si Win na ang umaayaw dito. Pero ngayon, hindi niya alam kung hihigpitan ang kapit sa kaibigan o bibitaw at tatakbo palayo. “Tahan na, Win. I’m here.” Bakit naman ganon.

“Are you sure, okay na?” Nakabalik na sila sa sasakyan. Tumahan na si Win pero wala na siyang lakas para magsalita pa kaya tumango na lang siya at ibinaling ang tingin sa labas. Masakit palang makarinig ng confession na hindi para sa’yo lalo na’t hinihiling mong sana para sa’yo na lang.

“Good morning, Sir! How may I help you?” Bati ng isang nurse kay Gulf pag pasok nito sa lobby ng hospital. “Hello! Good morning, I’m here for Dr. Suppasit.” Madaming dalang pagkain si Gulf kasi nangako siya sa kaibigan na bibisitahin niya ito para mag lunch sila.

“Ahhh, kayo po pala ang boyfriend ni Doc Mew.” Sabi nung sa pang nurse na lumapit din sa kanya. “Kaya po pala kahit kailan wala kaming nakitang pinormahan ni Doc Mew. May boyfriend na po pala siya.”

“Hin-“

“Gulf?” Hindi na naituloy ni Gulf ang pag tanggi na hindi niya boyfriend si Mew dahil dumating na ang doktor. “Hello, I’m sorry I have to take Gulf na ha. Kanina ka pa ba? Let’s go?” Tuloy nito habang mabilis na niyakap ang kaibigan at dinala sa garden ng hospital.

Pedia si Mew kaya madaming bata yung nakakakilala sa kanya at talaga namang kinagigiliwan siya. Napansin din niyang lahat ng tao, mula janitor hanggang ibang mga doktor ay binabati ni Mew. Kahit na parang na kay Mew na ang lahat ng dapat hilingin, lapat na lapat pa rin ang mga paa nito sa lupa. Kahit kailan ay hindi niya ito nakitang nagalit o nang away.

Hindi nagbago si Mew, simula high school, kung ano yung pagkakakilala ni Gulf sa kanya, ganun pa rin siya. Minsan nga’y iniisip niya na parang ang layo ni Mew sa kanya, parang hindi dapat sila magkaibigan. Sino ba naman ang isang Gulf sa tabi ng isang Mew. Hindi na yata tamang humiling pa siya ng sobra pa sa pagkakaibigan. Dapat maging masaya na lang siya na bestfriends sila.

Kung iisipin, maraming pagkakataon si Mew para hindi na ituloy ang pagkakaibigan nila, pero anjan pa rin siya. Nung kolehiyo, nag-aral siya sa ibang school para kung sakaling hindi na siya gustong maging kaibigan ni Mew, pwedeng hindi na lang sila magkita at kalimutan na ang lahat. Pagdadating naman ng hapon, lagi siyang sinusundo.

Pumunta siya sa ibang bansa para mag aral ulit, baka ito na yung pagkakataong hinihintay ni Mew. Kaya lang si Mew na nga ang naghatid, siya pa ang sumundo. Kay Mew at Mew pa rin talaga babalik.

“Alam mo, I envy the person you’ll end up with.” Sabi ni Gulf habang inilalabas mula sa bag ang mga dala niyang pagkain.

“Why are you saying that?” Gulat na sagot ni Mew habang tinutulungan ang kaibigan na ayusin ang pagkain sa mesa. Masarap magluto si Gulf kahit bihira niya lang itong gawin. Kaya bawat pagkakataon na ginagawa niya ito, hindi ito pinalalampas ni Mew.

“What do the kids these days say? Sana all?” Sagot niya ng may kasamang ngiting mas maliwanag pa sa pangalan ng kapatid.

Gusto sanang sumagot ni Mew, gusto niya sabihing ‘Ikaw lang naman gusto ko kaya kung hindi ikaw, 'wag na lang.’ Pero paano si Bright? Kaya hinawakan niya na lang ang kamay ng kaibigan at marahan itong pinisil. _‘Ikaw noon hanggang ngayon hanggang sa habang panahon.’_

Kakaout lang ni Win at pauwi na siya nang madaanan siya ni Mew na pauwi na rin. “Sabay na kita?”

“Kamusta ka Win? I rarely see you at home? You don’t visit us anymore.” Tanong ni Mew nang mapansing tahimik si Win na hindi naman madalas mangyari. “Okay naman po ako, Kuya. Medyo malungkot lang po.”

“Is this because of Bright? Kamusta ba kayong dalawa?”

“Hindi naman po. Okay naman po kami.”

“Win, you know you can talk to me ‘di ba?”

“Hindi kuya, okay lang kami. Kung ako lang naman yung may problema, hindi ko na kailangan idamay yung pagkakaibigan namin. Hindi naman kasalanan ni Bright na hindi niya ako mahal. Hindi naman ipinipilit ‘yon. Hindi naman dahil mahal ko siya, dapat mahal niya na rin ako. Alam mo yan kuya.” Natawa dito si Mew, may mga ganito talaga silang pagkakataon. Ang hindi masabi ni Mew sa kapatid niyo o kay Gulf, ay sinasabi niya kay Win.

Minsa’y kailangan din ng nakatatanda ng mga payo mula sa nakababata. May mga pagkakataon talagang mas may alam sila sa bagay bagay at walang masama dito.

“I understand, Win. But I don’t think it’s also right for him to take you for granted. I understand, Win, you’ve been there for him, supporting him all the way through. It’s okay to feel the sadness it has brought you. You are allowed to be sad, to mope, to weep because it.”

Hindi na muna pinigil ni Win ang luhat at iniiyak niya na lang ito sa harap ni Mew. “Ikaw po ba Kuya, kamusta po kayo ni Kuya Gulf?

“We’re okay naman.”

“Talaga po ba?”

“Yes. Ako naman, I’m fine as long as he’s happy, as long as Bright’s happy. I love them and I just want them to be happy even if I’m not in the picture.”

“Paano po Kuya kung kayo yung mahal ni Kuya Gulf?” Tanong ni Win matapos niyang magpahid ng luha. Mukhang si Mew naman ang paiyak.

“Paano si Bright? Even if he loves me, do I even deserve it?”

“Sabi nga po don sa libro, we accept the love we think we deserve. Kaya sana po makita niyo na deserve niyo rin po yung pagmamahal na binibigay sa inyo ni Kuya Gulf. Hindi niya naman yun ibibigay sa inyo kung tingin niya hindi niyo deserve.”

“No, no, I don’t think he sees me that way. I know he only sees me as a friend.” Sagot ni Mew sa isang naka kunot na Win.

“Kuya Mew, ilang taon ko na rin po kayo nakikitang magkasama ni Kuya Gulf, kahit po bulag masasabing mahal niyo ang isa’t isa.” Natawa dito si Mew, marami ngang nagsasabi sa kanila noon pa lang na bagay sila at napagkakamalan silang mag boyfriend.

“Ang ibig ko pong sabihin Kuya, alam naman po nating dalawa na mahal ni Bright si Kuya Gulf at mahal niyo rin si Kuya Gulf. So bakit hindi niyo na lang po sa kanya ibigay yung disisyon?”

Tahimik ang magkapatid na kumakain ng umagahan. Halatang problemado si Bright dahil kahit wala pa itong tulog ay hindi ito matutulog. Ilang araw nang hindi bumibisita si Win sa bahay nila. Hindi rin ito nagrereply sa mga messages niya. Kahit tawag, ayaw sagutin.

“What’s wrong, Bright? Kanina ka pa mukhang may iniisip.” Tanong ng kuya sa nakakabata na lalong kumunot ang noo.

“Kuya, I will confess to Gulf next week” Sagot ni Bright na sobrang ikinagulat ng kapatid. Alam niya ito, pinag usapan na nila ito bago umalis si Gulf papuntang Paris. Kinatakutan niya lang na mangyayari na talaga. “and Win’s not talking to me.

“Ha? I don’t understand? Anong connection?”

“Kuya, can I visit you sa hospital today? Or rather pwede ako sumama na ako sa’yo papunta?” Tanong niya makalipas pa ng Ilang minuto.

Pag dating nila sa hospital nakita agad ni Bright si Win na masayang nakikipag usap sa isang babaeng nurse. Agad siyang lumapit dito at hinawakan ang braso nito.

“Bakit hindi mo sinasagot tawag ko?” Nagulat si Win, natahimik. “Sorry, medyo busy lang sa duty saka pagod din.” Ayaw maniwala ni Bright kasi alam niyang hindi lang ito dahil dito.

“Who is she?” Habang tintingnan ng maigi ang babaeng kausap ng kaibigan.

“Ah, si Love nga pala. Love si Bright, kapatid siya nung isa sa mga Doctors dito.”

“Best friend, I’m his best friend. Sorry I have to excuse him, I need to talk to him. Win, let’s go.”

“No, Bright. Naka duty ako right now. I can’t leave. Sige na papasok na ako. Tara, Love.” At ganun lang ay naiwan si Bright sa may lobby kasama ang kapatid niya.

“What happened between you two? Win has never been like that towards you. You better fix that.”

Lumipas pa ilan pang mga araw na hindi siya pinapansin ni Win. Kung hindi daw siya pagod sa trabaho ay sasamahan niya naman si Love sa kung saan. Kaya 'di na rin siya nakatiis, pinuntahan niya ito sa hospital at inintay ang pag out nito.

“Ihahatid na kita.”

“Bright, pagod ako.”

“Kaya nga ihahatid na kita.”

Wala na lang nagawa si Win at sumakay na ito sa sasakyan. Maitim na ang paligid ng mga mata nito at namumungay-mungay. Halata ring medyo namamayat na ang kaibigan.

“I’ll be confessing tonight.” Sabi ni Bright nang makalayo layo sila. Napalingon na lang si Win sa labas nang marinig ito.

“Win, can you be there for me?”

“Bakit? Ano namang gagawin ko dun?” Mahinang sagot nito.

“Please, be there for me.” Hindi na ulit sumagot si Win at nagpanggap na lang na tulog. Pagdating nila sa apartment ni Win, mabilis siyang bumaba at hindi na nag paalam. Pano nga ba makakapag paalam, baka umiyak pa siya sa harap ng kaibigan. Mabuti nang hindi na ito makita ni Bright.

Mag a-alas sais na ng hapon nang masundo ni Bright si Gulf sa kanyang opisina. Habang naghihintay siya nag send siya ng text kay Win. ‘I’ll be waiting for you. See you.’ Hindi na naman ito sinagot ng kaibigan.

Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit nag kakaganito si Win. Siya pa nga ang nag volunteer na samahan siya, na tumulong, bakit biglang parang galit siya. Pero mas hindi niya maintindihan ang sarili, bakit nga ba siya nag kakaganito?

“Hi, Brighty boy.” Bati ni Gulf pag pasok nito sa sasakyan. “Oh, you don’t look well. Is there anything wrong?” Umiling lang si Bright at inakap si Gulf ng mabilisan. Hindi pa rin nagrereply si Win.

Buong byahe ay hindi nagsasalita si Bright na wala din namang kaso kay Gulf dahil hindi rin naman siya madaldal. Ramdam lang niyang may iniisip ang nakababata. Pagdating naman nila sa restaurant, mabilis itong naglakad na parang may hinahanap. Narinig lang ni Gulf na tahimik itong bumulong ng “Where is Win? Why isn’t here?”

“This is a nice place, Bright.” Pero parang walang narinig si Bright, paulit-ulit itong tumitingin sa kanyang phone pero wala naman itong narereceive na message o tawag. “Hello, are you still there?” Finally nakuha na ni Gulf yung attention ni Bright.

“Sorry, Gulf. I’m so sorry. I have to tell you something.” Napatigil dito si Gulf at hinintay matapos ang sinasabi ng nakababata. “I like you and I… I prepared a poem for… for you.”

The moment I saw you  
Did you feel it was fate?  
Like the stars in the night sky were shining  
You've been around for a long time  
Every time I think of a poem called 'you'  
I want to memorize it so I can remember you  
When the sad night comes, I'll protect you  
Can you hear my heart?  
Don't forget

Naalala niya yung mga mata ni Win, parang yung tubig sa dagat, makinang sa ilalim ng liwanag ng buwan. Habang sinasabi ang kanyang tula. Habang nakikinig si Win. Habang nasa kanya ang mga mata ni Win. Habang andito sila ngayon.

In the passing season of my heart  
I know it doesn't change  
Just the way you look at me  
I think you have the whole world  
Every time I think of a poem called 'you'  
I want to memorize it so I can remember you  
When the sad night comes, I'll protect you  
Can you hear my heart?  
Don't forget

Habang humahalik ang alon sa dalampasigan. Habang kumakanta ang hangin. Habang kumikinang ang mga bituin.

Even when the day comes when the flowers bloom and fall  
Just remember about this one  
My heart belongs to you  
Someday we'll be  
It may be a long way off  
I could wait if it’s for you  
I'll be standing here in time  
Don't hesitate  
When that time comes

Matapos nito ay tumawa si Gulf at sinabing “Are you confessing to me or are you practicing your confession to someone else?” Natahimik si Bright.

“Bright, Is there anything wrong? Come one, you know you can tell me.” Halatang nag aalala na si Gulf sa tono ng boses niya kaya inamin na rin ni Bright ang mga iniisip niya.

“Win is not talking to me. He’s not even replying to my messages. It has been weeks. I drove him home kanina, but he was still so cold towards me.”

“Did something happen?”

Napa-buntong hininga si Bright at sinabing, “I was supposed to confess my feelings for you tonight. He was supposed to be here and support me. Fuck, I fucked up.”

“Go, go and look for him.”

“I’m sorry Gulf, this isn’t how it’s supposed to end.”

“Trust me, this is how it is supposed to end. It’s okay, I don’t mind. You are really a grown up now. 'Di ka na namin baby ng kuya mo.”

“I will always be your and Kuya’s baby. Thank you so much, Gulf. Or should I say Kuya Gulf? Alam mo ba, naiinggit ako noon kay Kuya kasi he is really lucky to have you. Just know that if I will ever have a brother-in-law, it has to be you.”

Pagpasok ni Bright sa sasakyan, tinawagan niya ang Kuya niya. “Kuya, puntahan mo dito si Gulf, Please sana magka balls ka na to finally confess. Ilang taon ka nang emotionally constipated, ilabas mo na yan. Alam kong mahal na mahal mo siya. I’ll send you the address. It’s your chance.”

May narinig lang na tawa si Bright at isang “Thank you, Bright.” Bago ito nagmaneho papunta sa lugar na dapat andon siya ngayon. Si Gulf naman ay nagpaiwan na lang, sayang naman daw yung reservation kasi maganda yung place.

Nakapatay ang mga ilaw sa apartment ni Win pero alam niyang nasa loob ang kaibigan.

“Win, please let me in. I know you’re in there.” Sigaw ni Bright matapos ang ilang beses na pag katok niya sa pinto at hindi pag sagot ni Win. Maya Maya pa’y bumukas na ang pinto at halatang bagong iyak si Win pero nagpanggap itong okay lang. Namumula-mula rin ang balat nito at pawis na pawis.

“Sorry Bright, masama pakiramdam ko kaya hindi na ako nakapunta. Bakit ka pala andito na agad? Hindi ba dapat magkasama pa kayo?” Mahinang sabi nito at sa pag sandal nito sa pader ay muntikan pa itong matumba.

“Shit, ang init mo Win! Kanina ka pa ba nilalagnat?” At dahan dahan niya nang inakay ang kaibigan pabalik sa kama nito.

“Anong nangyari? Nakapag confess ka ba?” Inulit ni Win nang makahiga sa kama habang si Bright naman ay kumuha ng wet towel at palanggana para punasan si Win.

“Oo.”

“Anong sabi niya?”

“Saka na ako magkkwento, magpahinga ka muna. Matulog ka na muna, I will still be here with you when you wake up.” Gulong gulo ang isip ni Win sa nangyayari pero dahil na rin sa sama ng pakiramdam niya nakatulog na lang siya. “I will not leave you, never again.”

Pagdating ni Mew sa restaurant, wala na si Gulf dun sa loob. Kinakabahan ito at baka siya’y nasalisihan at umuwi nas si Gulf mag isa. Ayaw niya sanang ipaalam agad na andito siya, gusto niya munang hanapin ito bago tumawag. Sana makita niya.

Pagbaba niya sa labas ng restaurant ay may nakita siyang lalaking nakaupo sa may dalampasigan.

“Gulf?” Sabi ni Mew nang makalapit siya.

“Come here, sit beside me and lend me your shoulder.”

“Gulf, I have something to tell you.”

“Sure kang para sakin yung sasabihin mo? Your brother, he confessed to me, pero hindi naman para sakin yung confession.” Sabay tawa. “You know what, I’ve loved your brother since he was small. I’ve always thought I raised him... with you.”

Madalas wala parents nila Mew kaya si Mew na halos tumayong magulang ni Bright. Dahil din laging magkasama sila ni Gulf, naging present na rin ito sa buhay nila. Kapag nilalagnat noon si Bright, laging to the rescue si Gulf para tumulong mag alaga. Kailangan sunduin, kailangan ihatid, andiyan si Gulf.

“Are you sad that the confession was meant for someone else?”

“No. Honestly, I’m happy for him, he realized what he had been missing since God knows when and he didn’t waste any more time to let that person know. He’s so brave.”

“Alam mo ba, I’ve always been envious of my brother’s courage. When he sets his eyes on something, he’d do anything to get that. It seems selfish sometimes, pero wala e, gusto niya and he makes it a point that everyone knows that.” Dahan dahang hinigit ni Mew si Gulf papalapit sa kanya, “Ako yung kuya, pero sana mas kagaya ko siya. 'Di ko talaga mapigilang hindi mainggit minsan. Sana meron ako nung tapang niya.”

Tumingin si Gulf kay Mew, hinawakan ang bawat pisngi at ngumiti. “But you are amazing just the way you are.”

“But still, I wasn’t so brave when it comes to the things I should really be, right? And that should be now. Gulf, can I tell you something?” Tumango si Gulf at muling ngumiti.

“Mahal kita Gulf, ilang taon na kitang mahal. At alam kong ilang taon pa rin kitang mamahalin. You have always been someone I’ve loved from afar kahit ang lapit lapit mo lang sakin. Your gentleness, your warmth, your love, I’ve always yearned for them even though I think I don’t deserve them.” At dahan dahan niyang hinalikan ang noo ng kaibigan.

“but if you’d let me, if you’d give this stupid guy a chance, I promise I’ll do everything to prove myself to you. Wala akong ibang gagawin kung hindi ang mahalin ka. Sa araw, sa gabi. Sa layo o sa lapit. Kaibigan ko kasintahan. Mamahalin at mamahalin pa rin kita.“ Tahimik lang si Gulf na nakikinig, nakangiti.

“I can’t believe this.” Sagot niya naka pukaw ng attention Mew. “I thought I’d carry this to my deathbed. This is a secret I’ve kept from you for fifteen years. Do you remember the first time we talked to each other?”

“Of course, how could I forget that day.” First year high school, seatmates sila noon. “Remember when you lost your ballpen and you borrowed mine?” Tumango si Mew, oo naman naalala niya dahil inipon niya lahat ng tapang na nakatago sa lahat ng sulok ng patpatin niyang katawaan noon para lang makausap si Gulf.

“It’s because I actually hid it so you’d talk to me. I was crushing on you so bad I chose a bad excuse. I’m sorry.” Halos mabali ang leeg ni Mew kakatawa, hindi niya inakala. Ang alam niya, naiwala niya talaga yung ballpen niya.

Inakap niya si Gulf at hinalikan ang gilid ng ulo nito. “Does this mean we’ve loved each other from the very beginning and we’ve let fifteen years of our life pass by just like that?”

“Love agad? Crush lang kita, ‘no!” Biro ni Gulf habang mas sumiksik ito sa leeg ng doktor.

“Well, crush for fifteen years. I’d still take that. I’d still take you, in any day, in any way. I’ll court you, I’ll make you fall in love with me. Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal. Will you let me do that?”

“I’m waiting. Mahal na mahal din kita.” At parang pipi at binging saksi ang dagat sa unang pagkakatong nakahalik si Mew.

Nang magising si Win, katabi niya si Bright na tulog at mahigpit ang yakap sa kanya. Naka patong ang ulo niya sa dibidb nito at magkahawak pa ang mga kamay nila. Hindi naman nalimutan ni Win ang nangyari kagabi, ‘di naman siya lasing, nilagnat lang.

Tinititigan lang niya ang kaibigan, hindi niya ito ginigising. Pinagmamasdan. Mahaba ang pilik mata nito, matangos ang ilong, maganda ang labi. Hindi naman niya gusto si Bright nung bata pa sila, inis na inis pa nga siya dito noon. Parang bigla na lang, nung nagkita ulit sila nung high school sila.

Habang tinitigyawat siya, si Bright ay nanatiling makinis. Sa panahong lahat panget, kung hindi nanatili ay humigit pa ang kanyang kagwapuhan. Noong una pa, nagagwapuhan lang talaga siya, 'di niya pa rin niya gusto ang ugali, napaka gaspang kasi. Nagbago lahat nung nakilala niya ang kaibigan at nasabi niyang may favoritism talaga si Lord.

“Alam ko namang gwapong gwapo ka sakin pero tell me kapag tapos mo na akong titigan ha.” Hindi namalayan ni Win na masyado niya na palang nailapit ang mukha niya sa kaibigan. Halos maglalag siya sa kama sa gulat buti na lang at mahigpit ang yakap sa kanya ni Bright.

“Wow ang yabang naman nito.”

“Good morning to you, too. Kamusta pakiramdam mo?” Sagot na sabay ng pag mulat at pagtiitg pabalik kay Win na biglang nailang.

“Okay naman na. Hindi na ako nilalagnat. Bakit ka pala andito? Akala ko nag confess ka kagabi? Anong nangyari?” Itinaas ni Bright yung kamay ni Win, tinitingnan bawat dalari, nilalaro ng marahan. Ito yung kamay na ayaw niya nang bitawan.

“Kasi kawawa ka naman pag naging kami ni Gulf. Pano ka na, e ang tagal tagal mo na akong mahal?”

“Wow, ang kapal talaga ng mukha. Ako kawawa? Matagal na kitang mahal?”

“Oh bakit? Hindi totoo?”

“Hin-hindi!”

“Ah, kaya pala kahit pagod siya galing sa duty nag be-bake ng cookies para sakin. Kaya pala kahit na wala siyang kilala masyadong bands at alam na songs, pumupunta siya gigs ko. Kaya pala nag volunteer siyang sa kanya ako magpractice mag confess. Tho, I must admit, medyo tanga ka don.”

“Ang sakit nung huli mong sinabi ha.”

“Pero okay lang, it was meant for you anyway.”

“Ha?”

“Yung confession, it was for you, the poem titled you.”

“Teka, ano?” Napabagon si Win dito pero hinigit siya ni Bright pabalik at iniligay ang ulo niya sa kanyang dibdib.

“When I was writing it, your face kept popping up in my head. Your smile, your laugh, your entire existence. How could I be so blind when the one for me was just right beside me all along.” Hinalikan niya ang kamay ng kaibigan at tumingin pabalik sa kanyang mata.

“Kaya tigilan mo na yang pagsama sama kay Love. Love Love ka diyan, dapat ako lang love mo.” Tawang tawa naman si Win. Hindi niya nga pala nabanggit kay Bright ang tunkol kay Love. “Lesbian si Love, nag papatulong siya sakin kung paano niya iwi-win si Earn.”

Natigilan dito si Bright tapo bumangon siya at dumapa sa taas ni Win.

“Win.”

“Oh?”

“I’m so sorry. I was so stupid for not realizing this soon enough. I am so stupid for not seeing that it was you, that you were there all along. You were the only one who keeps on choosing me, over and over again, over anyone else. How can I not notice that?” Dahan dahan niyang ibinaba ang kanyang ulo at hinalikan ang noo ni Win.

At kahit nanginginig at hindi siguardo, marahang inilagay ni Win ang kanyang mga palad sa pisngi ni Bright. “‘Yan bang nararamdaman mo... dahil lang ba yan sa gusto kita?” Hinalikan naman ngayon ni Bright ang ang magkabilang pisngi ni Win.

“Mahal kita kasi ako ang pinili mo, ang pinipili mo araw araw. Sa dami ng tao sa mundo, sa dami ng taong mas matino sakin, ako ang pinili mong mahalin. All this time, I thought malas ako and here you are, choosing me over anyone else. Fuck, Win, I can’t stress that enough, I am so lucky. 'Wag ka sanang mapagod na piliin pa ako sa mga susunod pang araw. Ikaw, ikaw lang ang mamahalin ko, ikaw lang.”

“Wala naman akong ibang alam gawin kundi ang piliin ka.” Sagot ni Win sabay nang pagpikit ng mga mata at pag dikit ng kanilang mga labi.

“Mahal at mamahalin kita araw araw, Win.”

“Mahal na mahal din kita, Bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Bright's poem is actually from Taeyeon's All About You. It's one of Hotel Del Luna's OSTs.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments/kudos! Thank you so much.
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter. :D  
> https://twitter.com/czar_feline


End file.
